


Two Hearts, One Love

by Frostbite711



Series: The Heroes of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite711/pseuds/Frostbite711
Summary: Follow the Journey of two friends, Fenris and Julliet Hawke as they both encounter hardships, loss, and pain, but who end up coming out stronger than before. Watch as their love for each other begins to blossom and grow. Will their love be able to handle the toughest trials? (Female Hawke x Fenris)
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: The Heroes of Thedas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878499
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: All the characters in here are made by BioWare. Julliet Hawke is my version of Hawke. The story line is mine, although this prologue relies pretty heavily on the conversations that happen the first time we meet Fenris in the game. After this chapter, the story will start to diverge and become a little more open/relaxed for me to really shine. And please forgive me for any dialogue that doesn't follow the game as I wanted to be slightly creative and I forgot some of the dialogue.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Julliet Hawke walked through the streets of Kirkwall's "Lowtown" at night with her friends, trying to come up with more ways to make coin so they could help fund an expedition to the Deep Roads. As she was approaching the bazaar, she spotted a dwarf standing near a cart. He appeared to be a bit nervous.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, walking over to the dark haired dwarf.

"Ah, yes, you see, I was smuggling a supply of shipments into the city, but they have been taken. It's not Lyrium though," he said.

Hawke narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the dwarf and asked him a few questions before it was revealed that the "shipments" were lyrium.

"Fine, I'll find this lyrium for you," she told the dwarf before she left with her friends to go find the lyrium.

After searching through Low Town a bit more, they stumbled upon a place in the Elven Alienage where some bandits attacked them.

"This must be the place," Varric remarked.

"Keep your wits about you," Hawke told her friends as they defeated a small handful of them. They then began to search the building, fighting any bandits that appeared.

Eventually, they found a small chest in one of the rooms. Opening it, Hawke found nothing. "Not what I was expecting," she said before they exited the building, curious as to why there had been nothing there.

Upon doing so, they came upon a group of slavers who had surrounded the building. "What? This isn't the elf!" exclaimed the leader. "Whatever, let's kill them boys."

After a brief fight, leaving the Hawke and her friends just slightly wounded, another Slaver, one who appeared to be more important than the one who attacked them earlier appeared.

"I don't know who you are, friend, but you've made a serious mistake coming here. Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing! Now!" he shouted.

Out from behind one of the buildings, a bleeding figure stumbled out, clutching their side. "Captain…" they said before collapsing to the ground.

"What?!" exclaimed the captain as he turned.

As the captain did so, another figure, a handsome elf with white hair, beautiful markings, and wearing black armor, stepped out from behind the very same building where the now dead slaver had. "Your men are dead. Your trap failed. I suggested running back to your master while you can."

"You're going nowhere slave!" the captain shouted as he reached out and grabbed the elf's shoulder.

"I am not a slave!" the elf shouted, his hand suddenly glowing before he killed the slaver by stabbing his hand into his chest. Once the captain was dead, the elf looked at Hawke and her friends.

As he did so, she couldn't help but notice the greenish color of his eyes and for a moment, her breath caught and her heart fluttered. He was the most handsome elf she'd ever seen.

"I apologize, when I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the humans, I had no idea they'd be so...numerous."

Hearing him address her pulled her out of her thoughts and she blinked before answering. "You were responsible for this?" she asked, gesturing around the Alienage at the dead bodies that she and her friends had killed.

"I'm the reason you are here, yes." He paused for a moment. "My name is Fenris. These men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

"That seems like a lot of effort for one slave."

"It is."

"Does this have anything to do with those strange markings?" she asked, gesturing towards the quite visible ones on his arms.

He looked down at them before responding. "Yes. I imagine I must look strange to you. I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so, they have served me well. Without them I would still be a slave."

Hawke smiled a little. "If they were really trying to recapture you, then I'm happy I helped."

"I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain. If I may ask, what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?"

"It was empty."

"I suppose it was too much to hope for. Even so, I had to know," he said.

She sighed softly. "You know, you didn't need to lie to get my help. I'm always happy to get rid of a few slavers," she said.

"That remains to be seen," he said before he crouched down to inspect the dead captain before he stood back to his feet.. "It's as I thought. My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees. I will need your help."

Even though she found him captivating, she couldn't help but be a bit suspicious. "You lured me into a trap, and now you want my help?"

He looked at her. "If Anso had told you to divert an ambush of Tevinter bounty hunters, would you have done it?" he asked.

"It should've been my decision," she responded, crossing her arms.

"Had I known you earlier, I might have asked you personally. I had only Anso to rely on, I fear. I am not lying to you now. Please help me do this."

She took a deep breath and considered his offer, her arms still crossed. Yes, he was handsome, but he also had tricked her. Of course, his arguments had made sense, but the point was still there. Then again, if she did help him, she could help this city be rid of another slaver.

"Alright, if it means fighting more slavers, I'm in," she relented.

He smiled for just a moment before giving her a nod. "I will find a way to repay you. The magister is staying in a mansion in Hightown. Meet me there as soon as you can. We must enter before morning," he said before he turned and walked away, leaving Hawke and her friends to do as they wished.

Hawke knew that she would help him. Slavers were people she did not like, so if she was able to kill a few of them, she would be all the more happy to see them gone.

After a bit of traveling, Hawke and her friends met up with Fenris outside one of the mansions in Hightown. Upon seeing her, he nodded and spoke up as she got closer. "No one has left the mansion, but I've heard nothing within. Danarius may know we're here. I wouldn't put it past him."

Hawke nodded. "Then we shouldn't wait any longer."

"Agreed."

Then the two of them, along with a Varric and her sister, Bethany, entered the mansion. Upon entering, they were attacked by monsters...demons called Shades, so Bethany had said. They travel from room to room, searching for the magister, cutting down any demons that appeared.

Finally, they reached the last room where Fenris looked around and sighed. "Gone. I had hoped… no, it doesn't matter any longer. I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish, I… need some air," he said before he turned and walked out, leaving Hawke and the others to search around for anything of value.

Once the group was satisfied that there was nothing else of value, they headed outside to where Fenris stood.

"It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic, only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and soul." He then looked at Bethany with narrowed eyes. "I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were. You harbor a viper in your midst. It will turn on you and strike you when you least expect. That's in its nature."

Hawke again narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She didn't appreciate people ridiculing her sister, no matter how handsome they were. "My sister is stronger than you think," she snapped. A little peeved at his attitude. Yes, she knew mages could be dangerous, but Bethany had never hurt anyone for her own gain.

Behind her, Hawke heard her sister. "You tell him, sister!" and this phrase boosted her confidence.

"I am not blind. I know magic has its uses, and there are, undoubtedly, mages with good intentions. But even the best intentioned mages can fall prey to temptation, and then their power is a curse to inflict upon others," he said.

At this, Hawke understood where he was coming from. Yes, mages could be dangerous. But then again, so could a blade, and anyone could be corrupted if they weren't strong enough - it didn't matter if they were mages or not.

"No one is stopping you moving on, you know," Bethany said.

"I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further than the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised. Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it," he said, handing Hawke a small bag of coins.

"I've seen some of your abilities. Do they come from those markings?" she asked, curious. Before accepting his help, she realized she should probably get to know more about him and what he could do.

"Some. All I know is that, even in the imperium, warriors such as myself are rare. Perhaps they believe I should feel honored?"

"Do you think your old master will keep chasing you?"

"He is too proud not to. Perhaps one day the hunt will cost him more than he's willing to pay, but I doubt that matters any longer."

"Your old master must want more than just a runaway slave. I assume those markings have something to do with it?"

He smirked just a tad. "He doesn't want me at all, but rather the markings on my skin. They are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power that Danarius required of his 'pet'. And now he wants his precious investment returned, even if he has to rip it from my corpse."

Now that was something, and quite awful that anyone would want to do that. "Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf," she blurted out. Then she realized what she said and blushed a little.

Fenris chuckled. "The truth is, I know nothing of the ritual that placed these markings on me. It was Danarius's choice, one he now regrets."

Hawke's blush faded as he spoke, but she couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious. She didn't think she had anything else she wanted to ask so she considered. His abilities would be helpful to have along, even if some of his beliefs of mages were a little misguided.

"Alright, well, I'm planning an expedition into the deep roads that I might need help with."

He gave a slight nod. "Fair enough. Should you ever have need of me, I will be here. If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it. Beyond that, I am at your disposal," he said with a small bow before he turned and headed back into the mansion.

At this point, the sky was beginning to lighten, so together, Varric, Bethany and Hawke returned to Lowtown. Hawke smiled to herself, thinking about Fenris. She had a feeling that together, the two of them would have many adventures in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

Hawke stood in her family home in Hightown, the one that had been given to her mother but then sold by her sleezy uncle, in front of the mirror as she tried to tame her hair and sort her emotions after having another night mare.

  
She thought back to how because of her uncle’s actions, she’d used money she’d gained from the Deep Roads Expedition to purchase her home back — but at a steep price.

  
Giving up on taming the waves and spikes in her raven-black hair, she walked out of her room and looked down the balcony where her mother stood and sighed to herself. She’d lost her sister in the Deep Roads, and all because Varric’s brother Bartrand had betrayed them, leaving her as her mother’s last living child.

  
Hawke clenched her fists in anger. Her sister hadn’t deserved her fate, but in a way, it might have been better. This way, Bethany would never have to worry about going to the circle.

  
Hawke remembered when she came home and told her mother. They were both devastated and mourned her loss. Hawke’s friends had come to offer condolences, including Fenris, which had been a welcome surprise considering how he felt about mages.

  
That had been almost two years ago, but Hawke never once forgot Bartrand and what his betrayal had cost her.

  
Hawke straightened, burying her anger down once again. This moping about would have to end for the time being as there were things she needed to get done and people to see. The Viscount has called her to come speak with him regarding the Qunari who were still in the city, after three years.

After her meeting with the Viscount, she decided to pay a visit to all her friends, to check up on them since she hadn’t had much time to speak with them with all the problems brewing in Kirkwall around the Qunari as well as mourning her sister and getting her family’s home back.

  
First off came Fenris, as he was the only other one who lived in Hightown. As she came upon the mansion he “squatted” in, she couldn’t help but feel butterflies flutter inside her. Last time she spoke to him was after her sister’s funeral, and that had the courage to talk to him since, despite her growing feelings for him. They hadn’t been able to bring Bethany’s body out of the deep roads after she’d died, and when she had gone to see if she could find the body again, it was gone.

  
Hawke sighed to herself as she stood outside the door to Fenris’s mansion before she steeled her nerves and stepped inside.

  
The place hadn’t seemed to change much in the past three years except for some moving of some furniture and cleaning up a bit of what had been left behind by Danarius, but not much. Fenris, it seems, had been doing other things besides maintaining the mansion -- not that it was his in the first place, meaning he didn’t have the obligation to do so.

  
As she walked through the quiet mansion, she couldn’t help but wonder how it felt to be in such a large space all by yourself. She’d never known what it was like to be alone as she’d lived with her family for most of her life. Even now, she still had her mother who stayed in the mansion with her.

  
She found Fenris in the main room that was much like her bedroom at her mansion. He was pacing a bit but stopped as she walked in. “Hawke,” he greeted her, giving her a look up and down.

  
She gave him a nod and smiled a tad. “How are you Fenris?” she asked.

  
He shrugged in response. “I found out that this house wasn’t owned by Danarius but by some Tevinter merchant. I assume he was encouraged to leave, or was killed. It’s been three years, and there has been no sign of my former master.”

  
She frowned at this information and placing one hand on her chin and the other across her stomach, began to pace in thought. “I see. Perhaps he’s given up the chase?” she said, glancing at him. Even if she hated slavers, she didn’t know what would happen if she killed a magister. Perhaps the imperium would strike back on Hawke and her friends, or perhaps they wouldn’t care in the slightest.

  
“Perhaps. But I won’t rest easy until I know that he is dead.”

  
“Well, if we ever get more information on him, I will certainly enjoy helping you put him down,” she told him. “No one should have to be enslaved.”

  
Fenris looked at Hawke and gave her a very deep and meaningful look. “Thank you...that means a lot to me,” he said with a slight smile touching his lips.

  
Hawke and Fenris fell silent, Hawke unsure of what to do as a small part of her began to yearn for his touch. Seeing him and standing this close in his mansion with no one else around...her gaze darted to his lips and not for the first time, she wondered how they would feel pressed against hers, how his touch would ignite her as they trailed along her skin. She bit her lip and cleared her throat, even while she felt a blush rise up her cheeks. “Right, I should probably get going. I need to check in on everyone else, maker knows they’re too busy to come see me themselves,” she said, excusing herself and leaving the mansion, not waiting for Fenris to respond.

  
Once she had exited the mansion, she leaned against a wall, resting her head against the stone and taking several deep breaths. She hadn’t realized how much her affection for him had grown. She didn’t know how he felt or if he would return her feelings. Maker’s Breath she was in big trouble. It would be hard to be around him if her fantasies kept plaguing her everytime she was around him.

  
Shaking her head and slapping her cheeks to clear her head, she decided to head down to the Hanged Man, perhaps Isabella or Varric would be able to help her clear her head, even if it was via drinking.

~ * ~ * ~

Fenris watched Julliet Hawke silently after he’d thanked her. He hadn’t really expected her to fall silent, but as she did so, he found himself taking in her appearance. Her raven black hair, smooth and yet spikey at the same time -- how she managed that was a wonder to him. His gaze met her stunning blue eyes, and he couldn’t help but be drawn into the ocean blue depths that stared back at him. It took him some effort to shift his gaze as he noticed the slight blush creeping up her face.

  
He frowned, confused at the reaction, wondering what the rogue could be thinking about that would garner such a reaction. But before he thought to bring it up, she broke the silence and left. With her back turned and her hurriedly rushing out of the room, he reached out to stop her, but then froze.

  
He didn’t understand why he had wanted to stop her. As she left, any protests from him died as quickly as they came, he let his arm drop and turned to look at the fireplace. Why had he wanted to stop her? Sure, she was a very beautiful woman, and her fiery attitude and stubbornness was attractive to him, but it still made little sense to him.

  
While he stood, brooding in his thoughts, he couldn’t help but think about how her hair looked, and the curves of her body. And he wondered how it would feel to caress her, to tangle his fingers in her hair, to kiss her soft lips, to--he stopped that train of thought before it went too far.

  
Despite him coming to realize his feelings for her that were growing every day, he knew he couldn’t pursue her. At least not until he was certain Danarius was dead and he would no longer be hunted by Imperium slavers. He would never be completely free until his demons that haunted him and forced him to do things he didn’t like, were gone.

  
He sighed and shook his head again. He would have to keep his feelings for Hawke locked up tight and hope nothing she or anyone did would let them out. He couldn’t bear to hurt her if he ended up not being able to find and kill Danarius. For the time being though, he needed a drink, and not one from the cellar. He needed one from the Hanged Man.


	3. Chapter 2

Hawke was in the bar, a mug of ale in her hands as she sat next to Isabella at the bar. She hadn’t told her anything yet, she didn’t know how to broach the subject to the woman on her growing feelings for Fenris and what she should do with them. She also wasn’t sure if Isabella wouldn’t try to tease her about it, not that it wouldn’t be a welcome distraction.

  
It was as she opened her mouth to finally tell Isabella that she spotted a flash of familiar white hair through the crowd. She stood up and pushed away from the table. “Whatever happens or is said, I wasn’t here,” Hawke said before she turned and weaved her way through the crowds, away from Fenris, heading up the stairs quickly to Varric’s room where hopefully she could hide out.

  
Bursting through the doors of Varric’s room, the dwarf looked up at Hawke.

  
“What’s got your panties in a twist?” he asked.

  
She gave him a pain look. He out of everyone, was the one person she had confessed her feelings for Fenris to. “Fenris,” she said simply.

  
“I see. Well, you are welcome to hide out here if you wish, but hiding out everytime won’t solve your problems.”

  
“I know, Varric, I know. I just am uncertain when and how I should bring it up. I’ve never been good at these things,” she told him.

  
“I understand. But for both of your sakes, I hope you tell him eventually how you feel.”

  
She gave him a nod and then slipped into one of the more quiet parts of the room, hiding from sight, waiting to see if Fenris of Isabella would come up the stairs.

“Ah, Fenris! What can I do for you, my friend?” Varric asked.

  
“I needed to think, so I came down to the Hanged Man,” Fenris paused. Even though she’d only just spoken with him, his voice made her want to melt, the usually calm and sort of brooding tone to it really attracted her. “I thought for a moment I saw…”

  
“Saw what?” Varric inquired.

  
“Never mind. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me. But while I’m here, I would like your advice.”

  
Varric paused this time. “What kind of advice?”

  
“I don’t know exactly how to express it, but I would like advice with Hawke.”

  
“Hawke?” At those words, Julliet could just feel the causal gaze Varric cast to where she was hiding.

  
“Did I stutter, Dwarf?” Fenris said sharply.

  
“No, not at all. What about Hawke do you need advice for?” he asked, choosing his words carefully, knowing full well that Hawke was probably listening.

“How to avoid getting distracted by her.”

  
Varric was silent for a moment. “Listen, I’m not the best with this kind of advice. Did you ask Isabella?”

  
“Yes, she gave me a suggestion I am not inclined to try.”

  
“Well, the best advice I can give is to talk to Hawke about it. She’s not unreasonable --”

  
Whatever the last bit was, Hawke had long ago stopped listening. The words that she had heard were “avoid” and “her” from her hiding place. The pain in her chest tightened a bit in both pain and anger. She stepped out of her hiding place and met Fenris and Varric’s gazes.

  
Fenris stared at her in surprise as she spoke. “You want to avoid me? Well, then I’ll make it easier on both of us,” she said before she started to head out of Varric’s room.

Fenris reached out and gripped her arm. “No, that’s not what I said,” he said.

  
“Then what did you say? Explain to me.”

  
“I…” he trailed off and glanced away.

  
“That’s what I thought,” she said, turning and leaving the tavern. She know if Fenris had followed her, but she didn’t care. All she knew is that she felt her heart was breaking. She reached up and wiped a small tear from her eye as it attempted to make its way down her face. She would not cry. She refused to cry. She would be strong, like she always had. Even after her sister had died, she had not allowed herself to cry for her mother’s sake. She wouldn’t allow Fenris to be the reason why she finally cried.

~ * ~ * ~

Fenris stared after Hawke and made a move to stop her, but Varric placed a hand on his chest. “I know you want to go to her. But right now it might be best to allow her to cool off. She’s not in the best mind right now.”

  
Fenris looked down at the Dwarf and he wanted to argue, but then he remembered that today was the anniversary of Bethany’s death. He may not have spent a _ton_ of time with Hawke, but he did know how even if she didn’t cry, she was more emotional around this time. If he wanted to settle this, he would have to do it at a later date.

  
He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “Next time you see her, please tell her I’m sorry for whatever I did to make her upset, and I’ll be glad to talk with her when she’s ready,” he said before he left the tavern and decided to go for a walk in the cool night air to try clearing his head before heading back to the mansion he stayed in in Hightown.


	4. Chapter 3

Hawke paced in the main foyer of her house, weighing her options. Varric had just stopped by for a friendly visit but he also told her that she should speak with Fenris -- try to clear the air a little. He’d let her know that what she heard wasn’t everything that was said.

She didn’t believe Varric would lie to her, not about this at least. It was the day after she walked out on Fenris and thinking about it now, she really should’ve let him explain things. Unfortunately, the anniversary of her sister’s death was hard on her, making her not think as clearly or rationally as she normally would.

She settled upon going to speak with Fenris. She wanted to clear the air between them. But as she exited her manor, she stopped when she spotted Fenris leaning against the wall. He looked over at her as she came out.

“Hawke, I need your help.”

“Ah….” she trailed off for a moment, glancing away. She felt a bit awkward after what had happened previously, even if she had been going to talk to him about it. “What is it?”

“Hadrianna, my former master’s pupil, had some slavers come after me. I need your help to take her down.”

“Alright...let’s get some of the others to come help if you’re okay with that. We have no clue what’s going to happen and I’d rather have backup if things get dicey.”

“Agreed,” he said with a nod.

Together, the two of them went down to Lowtown and Darktown to collect a few of their friends to help them find and take care of Hadrianna. Once they were ready, they followed Fenris to where he knew the slavers where holed up.

“They should be in here. They could have traps set up,” he told the group before he entered with Hawke and the others following.

The group made their way through the abandoned slave den, killing undead and any slavers who attacked them. Eventually, they reached a room where a young elf stood. After a brief conversation, Hawke was able to convince the young elf to come work for her -- the elf would be paid -- before the group headed onward to find Hadrianna.

Eventually, they found the slaver and engaged in battle. Before they could finish her off, the slaver surrendered. “Please, don’t kill me. I can give you information, not about Danarius, but on something else that may interest you.”

“I want nothing from you!” Fenris shouted.

“Wait! You have a sister! I can tell you her name if you’ll spare me,” Hadrianna begged.

Fenris narrowed his eyes as he crouched down, getting closer to the slaver. “Alright…”

“Her name is Varania,” she said. “Now if you’ll--”

“For what it’s worth, I believe you,” he said softly as he began to glow and then he darted his hand forward, shoving it into the slaver’s chest. He then pulled back, his arm dripping lightly in blood. “It’s done,” he said to the group before he walked out of the building.

Hawke reached out a hand to stop him, to get him to talk to her, but she stopped herself. She’d been close enough to hear the conversation, and she wanted to talk to him about it...but she also knew that she had no right to stop him, not after what she’d said to him the other day.

With a sigh, she and the others headed back to Kirkwall.

Upon reaching her mansion, she spotted the elf outside her house, again, one hand gently on his side as if he was trying to apply pressure to a wound.

“Fenris!” she called out, racing towards him.

The elf glanced at her and grunted. “Hawke,” he said. “I need your help.”

“No shit. But first I need to know if you’re wounded,” she told him.

“I’m fi--” he broke off as Hawke removed his hand to reveal a shallow wound.

“Come with me...NOW,” she snapped and she grabbed one of his hands and firmly but gently pulled him into her house. “Mom, get the bandages. Sandal, some hot water please,” she said as she brought Fenris to the main room and had him sit down. “Remove your armor. We can’t clean and bandage it with your armor on.”

Fenris looked about to protest but she leveled a glare at him and he reluctantly removed his armor. As he did so, she couldn’t help but wonder where he’d gotten the wound. She hadn’t remembered seeing him get hurt during their fight with the slavers, but it could very well have happened -- everything had happened so quickly and the wound wasn’t that big, so he could have hidden it until the pain became too much.

After a moment of her pacing, her mother and Sandal appeared with the bandages and the water. She nodded to them and set to work tending to Fenris’s wounds.

~ * ~ * ~

Fenris had been oddly silent during this whole time, watching Julliet as she paced and then as she began to tend to him. “When did you get this?” she asked as she cleaned the wound.

He grunted softly at the touch of the cloth and she paused, looking up to meet his gaze. Her eyes were so full of concern, concern he realized was for him, and that it took him a moment to respond. “During the fight with Hadrianna. I didn’t think to bring it up as I was going to treat it after apologizing to you,” he said.

“Apologizing?” she asked as she began to unravel the bandages to wrap around him.

“Yes, about letting my emotions and my anger cloud my judgement before I walked out of that place...and about whatever it was you thought you heard the other day.”

She paused again. “I should also apologize. I didn’t hear the whole conversation between you and Varric and jumped to conclusions. I shouldn’t have. I should have asked and waited for an explanation or confronted you in a better manner.”

Fenris shook his head. “No, I wasn’t being considerate. I didn’t remember it was...the anniversary of our trip to the deep road. I didn’t think about how you would respond.”

“You also didn’t know I was there,” she reminded him as she began to wrap the bandages around his chest.

He fell silent at that, but grunted slightly as she finished bandaging his wounds. He looked down at her, noticing how she was staring slightly at his bare chest, a blush creeping onto her face. He suddenly became aware of how close they were to each other, and all the places where their bodies touched.

“Hawke…” he trailed off.

She turned her clear blue gaze to meet his. “Fenris…” she said and she reached a hand up to touch his cheek.

His breath caught as he felt her soft yet rough skin on his face and he instinctively closed his eyes and leaned toward her touch. He then opened his eyes again and reached down, placing a hand gently on the small of her back.

His eyes darted toward her lips and he felt a longing in him that he hadn’t known was this strong. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn’t know how she would take it.

He didn’t have to wonder as she leaned up from her kneeled position and then kissed him, locking their lips. He felt a spark shoot through him and he pulled her closer, one of his hands moving to stroke her hair while they continued to kiss. His body ached, ached with longing for her, for this moment. He didn’t want to let it go...let her go.

He felt her pull away for air and he met her gaze as she did so. “I’m sorry,” she said ducking her head, suddenly becoming shy -- something he’d never seen from her.

“You don’t have to apologize, Hawke,” he told her softly, lightly stroking her cheek.

“Julliet,” she said.

“What?”

“My name. It’s Julliet.”

He smiled. “Julliet. A very beautiful name, like the woman it belongs to.”

She blushed and glanced down. “Thank you,” she said.

“It is the truth. Anyway, I want to thank you for helping me with Hadrianna...and for bandaging me up. You didn’t have to help with either of those but you did.”

She smiled back at him, pulling away some more to put the rest of the bandages away. “It’s not a problem Fenris. I was happy to help. You should know by now, and especially with the kiss that I care deeply for you. I don’t just go kissing anyone,” she teased, a playful sparkle in her eyes.

He chuckled. “No, I don’t think you would. Still, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I care about you as well, but…” he trailed off, thinking about what he had to say next, even if he felt a part of him breaking inside. “We should be careful about what this is between us for the time being. Danarius is still out there, and while he hasn’t shown himself lately, I cannot rest easy until I know he can no longer come after me.”

She looked at him, confusion beginning to cloud her beautiful eyes. “What are you saying Fenris?”

He stood to his feet and gently took her hands. “I’m saying that whatever happens we need to be careful. I would not want to risk what happened to the Fog Warriors happening to you. I could not bear it.”

She sighed. “Fenris, I’m not like the Fog Warriors. And I don’t believe you would hurt me on purpose,” she said to him.

“Perhaps not, but I don’t want to take that risk. I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have kissed you. And I wouldn’t have if I’d known you would react like this.”

“I kissed you first, remember?”

He pulled away, not meeting her gaze for the fear that if he did he wouldn’t have the strength to do what he felt he had to, to keep her safe -- from him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would happen at all. I don’t want to argue with you. But I think until Danarius is dead or I know for certain that he isn’t going to come after me, we should not let whatever this is between us go any further,” he said and without waiting for her response, he grabbed his armor and quickly walked out of her mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about such a late update! My obsession switched from "Dragon Age" to "Mass Effect" to "Divinity: Original Sin 2" so I haven't been writing much for this fandom lately. Even so, I recently started writing chapter 4 of this story so I will be ahead of you guys by a bit.
> 
> Also, for those who haven't checked out my newer stories and read my updates: I'm moving on the 11th of this month into a dorm room for college. I will have access to internet right away but I will be focusing on moving in after wards. I have been spending the last few weeks preparing to move and getting my college stuffed settled. I will keep y'all updated through out my other stories when I update them.


	5. Chapter 4

“Fenris!” she called, starting to march after him. She felt a pain in her chest of something breaking or twisting -- she didn’t know which. She couldn’t believe him! Well, she could, but that didn’t excuse his actions. She understood that he wanted to protect her from his former master as well as himself, but she could take care of herself. She knew that he knew that, and that was why him trying to distance the two of them pissed her off.

She managed to catch him by the arm before he’d left and he tried jerking away but she tightened her grip, her gaze hardening. “I know you’re scared. I know you don’t want to hurt me and you don’t want Danarius to control you anymore. I get that. But…” she paused, a longing filling her as he stopped trying to get away and focused his emerald gaze on her.

“What do you want, Hawke,” he said, his voice seeming to struggle between being warm and cold.

“I want you,” she said, feeling the blood pulse in her ears, her head. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she tried to keep herself from blushing even while she felt the heat begin to creep its way onto her cheeks.

“Hawke…” he trailed off and she could see the longing for her in his eyes.

“Please, Fenris. At least for tonight. If something happens to either of us, I want to have at least been with you, at least once.”

“I…” now it was his turn to not know what to say. She saw the pain in his eyes flicker before dissipating and suddenly he dropped his chest armor to the ground before pushing her against the wall with his lean body. One of his hands gripped the small of her back, pulling her towards him while the other stroked with her hair as he began to kiss her.

His kisses were rough and filled with longing and passion. She felt her heart stutter and pleasure flow through her as she moved her hands to his back, pulling him closer to her. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back with as much passion. She craved him like she’d never craved anything. She wanted him, more than anything. She moved her hands to grip his arms as he finally pulled away so they could breathe. Her breath came out ragged and she met his gaze.

“Come on,” she said and she gently led him to her room. She kept stealing glances at him as they walked and he just gave her one of his signature smiles that she’d come to love so much.

Once they made it to her room, he closed the door behind him and she spun around to face him, smiling. She placed her hands on the side of his face, lightly stroking his cheeks while looking into his eyes.

His intense emerald eyes bore into her and he lightly put his hands on her waist before pushing her back towards the bed. She allowed him to take control as he lightly began to kiss her. His tongue moved against her lips and she parted for him to enter. Their tongues began elaborate dance inside her mouth, darting around -- touching, stroking and tasting each other. She moaned into his mouth softly and felt her legs grow weak.

One of his hands moved to her lower back, keeping her pressed against him as he guided her onto the bed. Gently, he removed his mouth from hers and began to kiss her jawline, moving towards her neck. She gasped lightly and her fingers threaded into his soft white hair as he found a spot between her neck and collar bone and lightly nipped it.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes once more. The look in his eyes was something akin to feral which aroused her. She’d never been looked at by anyone like that, and she loved the intensity which she knew helped make him the man she cared for.

Then he began to remove her armor, which she had yet to take off and clean. Luckily, any blood on it was dried by now so it wasn’t getting all over them -- not that she would’ve complained all that much. Fenris had a knack for becoming extremely sexy when he was acting more animalistic -- or at least that’s what she thought.

She reached up to help him remove her armor, stealing kisses now and then in between. Eventually, the two of them were in their under garments. She met his gaze. Looking into the eyes of the man she loved.

She didn’t care about anything right now except him. Him and this moment between them. Without a word, he bent down and locked their lips once more, his hand moving to remove the rest of her undergarments.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes at the feeling of his hands gently caressing her body. With the two of them now having no clothing between them, she ran her fingers lightly along his arms, his back.

“Are you ready?” he asked her, pausing to look into her eyes. His intense gaze meeting her own. She understood his hesitation, he didn’t want to hurt her.

She gave him a gentle smile and nodded.

With her confirmation, he thrust his hips, driving his length into her. She let out a light gasp, allowing her body to adjust. He gave her a concerned look, but she reached out and touched his face. “Do not worry, Fenris. I trust you,” she said before she leaned up and kissed him.

He stayed still for a moment longer, seeming to process her words. Then he leaned down and began to make love to her, bringing both of them closer together in both body and spirit.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this story but I stumbled into it again so I decided to get my act together and finally finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I'm also sorry for those of you looking for smut. I personally don't feel very comfortable writing it often. Perhaps some other time I'll feel more into writing it.
> 
> \- - -  
> I will be leaving to go visit my family for the holidays on Monday, meaning I have today and tomorrow to pack and do any uploading before I leave. I honestly don't know if I'll post anything while I'm gone, although I do intend to do some writing.
> 
> With that in mind, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> And as always, if you liked this story, please comment, kudo, and/or bookmark!
> 
> Have a beautiful and wonderful day, and don't forget to Stay Frosty!
> 
> If you guys want to contact me or keep up-to-date on my current/ongoing projects, you can find me at:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Frostbite711/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Frostbite7111  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/frostbite_711/  
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/frostbite_711  
> Tumblr: https://lovefrostbite711.tumblr.com  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/frostbite711  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCI0MMQy48NKLdo7eNfIPrng

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please Review, Favorite and Follow.
> 
> And remember to Stay Frosty!


End file.
